A Job From The Surface
by linkisnotanelf
Summary: Team Natsu goes on another job... through time! Join Natsu and the gang as they go save a certain blonde swordsman and possibly help him save the world itself. T for blood and violence
1. Chapter 1

A Job from the Surface

Chapter 1

Lucy sat beside Happy as the two watched Natsu and Gray go at it for about the umpteenth time today.

"What was that, lizard-breathe?!" Gray yelled.

"I said watch were you're shooting that stupid magic of yours. I knew you were bad at magic, but this is ridiculous, ya pants less freak" Natsu spat back with a smirk.

"*sigh*they never seem to give it a rest. Ever since Erza left to go on that S-class mission, it seems they fight every chance they get." Lucy said as Natsu talked Gray and it seemed the whole guild suddenly broke out in a brawl.

"Aye." Happy simply said. Just then, the Guild doors busted open to reveal one of the guild members.

"Guys… huff, huff… Erza... ERZA'S BACK!" He shouted in between breathes that one sentence brought the guild to a dead silence as everyone froze in terror. Then, faster than most people can blink, everyone started fixing, cleaning, rearranging, or grabbing a random job (not even looking at them) and running out. Even Natsu and Gray momentarily forgot about each other and started cleaning up broken bits of furniture and sweeping up wood chips.

Just as everyone finished up, the doors opened to reveal a woman, garbed in silver plated armor from head to toe, with scarlet colored hair waltzing in. (who looked ready to ruin someone's day with how red her face was.) She looked around, inspecting everyone's work.

"Oi, Wakaba, still leaving cigarette ashes on the floor I see," Erza questioned as she closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "And Nab, stop staring at the board and get a job. Really, the only thing you're doing for any one is taking up space." She said with finality. "Hmm…" She hummed as she spotted Gray and Natsu in the corner. They had their arms slung over each other's necks and a forced smile spread across their faces. The moment Erza looked over, the two began to sweat profusely and a slight tremble could be seen if one looked close enough. "Glad to see you two are still getting along." She said giving a small smile.

'_When you're looking'._ Lucy sweat dropped as Erza started towards the bar she was sitting at. As she took her seat beside Lucy quiet chatter started up with the other guild members, relieved the S-classed mage had nothing else to say to them.

"Hi-i, E-Erza. Is there something bothering you?" Lucy said as Erza ordered some water and a strawberry cake.

"Bothering me? Why would anything be bothering me? Erza asked confused.

"Well…" Lucy trailed off as she decided to show Erza what gave her the idea instead of explaining. She reached into her bag and pulled a small, pink mirror from it and handed it to Erza.

"Oh." She said as her face, if possible, grew even more red. "This is sunburn, from the job I took." She said with a rare, sheepish smile.

"Oh?" Lucy said, suddenly intrigued. "What was the job?"

"It was where desert houses were randomly sinking into the sand and reports of giant sand lions creating there trap surrounding the village, making it almost impossible to deliver goods and supplies," She paused as Mira brought her order. Giggling for obvious reasons, she asked if the job was a success, receiving an embarrassed, but confirming, nod. "Anyways, the report stated to be seven in total, but in all actuality, it was about thirteen." She stated nonchalantly as she placed a piece of her cake in her mouth.

"Thirteen?!" Lucy squeaked.

"Yes, it was easy to dispose of the first eight or so, but it seems that they caught on and started to flee. It took… longer than expected to catch them but I was able to haggle a higher reward from the mayor." Erza conclude her story, along with her cake.

"Wow, that sounds tough. I guess that's what makes you the S-class."

"Erza, do you want a fish?" Happy asked innocently.

"No." was her only reply.

"Why do you think fish fixes everything?' Lucy asked with a huff.

"Because fish is good." The blue cat responded. As soon as he finished his sentence, quick footsteps alerted the two women (and cat) of someone's approach.

"Erzaaaaaa!" Natsu screeched as he skid to a stop in front of said mage. "Now we can finish that fight that you owe me!" He said with a wide toothy grin that resembled more of a wild animal than a person's.

"The guy has a death wish." Gray said as he stood behind Lucy shirtless, said shirt discarded a while ago.

"Yeah well you guys have fun, as much as I want to watch Natsu get murdered, "Hey!" "I need to get a job so I can pay my rent, it's overdue." She wilted with the last comment as she began to remove herself from the group.

"Is that so?" Erza said with a sly smile, completely ignoring the dragon slayer behind her. The latter fumed in the corner about being ignored, blowing fire all the while.

"I just so happen to grab a job with a very handsome reward. Originally, I had planned to go alone, but since you are in need of money, you, Natsu, Gray, and Happy can come with me." She said matter-of-factly. She grabbed a roll of paper from a grieve in her armor and handed it to Lucy. "I think you'll find it very… interesting."

Lucy began to read the paper. "An extremely important person has gone missing. Please find and return him immediately. Description: Fairly tall with sandy blond hair, has blue eyes, wears a green tunic, and carries a sword and shield. His name is Link. Please make haste."  
**Sorry guys mistake on my part. Its fixed now though^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

* * *

Link looked over himself as he sat high on the biggest tree in the area. What did the kikwis call it? The… Great Deku Tree, that's what it's called, and it certainly earned its name.

It was around midnight and Link decided it was safe to rest here for now after he had finished killing off the monsters that had settled here. Monsters had multiplied in the area to where their numbers rivaled the amount of bugs in the whole of Faron Woods. They seemed to know that he was there and strategically, probably under the guidance of that Ghirahim, put up barricades around bird statues and the exit leading to the Sealed Temple. Link was pretty much stuck here with nowhere to go. Not to mention his dwindling supplies. He had one more red potion and a half of a bottle full of stamina potion. Not the best to survive off of right now. He decided to not worry about the minor injuries since they all were shallow and there wasn't much chance of infection where he was and leaned against the side to rest.

"Master Link," his faithful sword spirit Fi called out from the purple hilt of the Master Sword, making it pulse in a brighter purple.

"Mmmm?" Link didn't bother to open his eyes since he knew that she would continue anyway.

"I suggest that you wake up at dawn to get a higher chance at sneaking past the monsters' barricades." Fi advised him. Now, don't get him wrong, the plan was genius, but it had one fatal flaw. How in Hylia's name was Link supposed to wake up at dawn? He can barely wake up at 10 o'clock to eat breakfast, which is why he always missed it, let alone dawn.

"Sounds like a plan." He sighed, opening his eyes in spite of himself. This is going to be one challenge that he was guaranteed to lose. "But Fi, could you, um, wake me up when it is time." he said as he rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Of course, Master." She said and went silent.

"You know, you don't have to call me that."

Silence

"Your usual answer." He sighed, closed his eyes, and drifted off into his comma like sleep.

* * *

Link jolted awake to the sound that Fi made to get his attention, only 3x louder than usual. He opened his eyes to see Fi floating before him.

"Good morning Master, it is exactly 6:32 in the morning and I have successfully awakened you to start scouting." Fi reported.

"What, do you want some pumpkin pie or something?" Link yawned grumpily as he stood and stretched.

"No master. I lack the feeling of hunger or thirst, so the need food is not necessary for me to function."

"Rhetorical question, Fi, rhetorical question." Link deadpanned as he made his way to the edge of the surface he'd been sleeping on, Fi returning to the sword in a flourish. He fearlessly jumped of and took out his sail cloth to quietly drift down. Landing as soft as he could, he took a look at where he landed. He had landed in the area just in front of the viewing platform. Just as he expected, though the stairs where blocked of by fences. He spotted a hut here and there, a bokoblin resting in each.

'_Perfect, they haven't gotten up yet. I'll just dispose of them and find a way past those fences.'_ Link thought as he pulled out his sacred bow and quiver. He notched an arrow, and with killer precision, shot the nearest bokoblin in the neck, effectively silencing it as it died and exploded into purple smoke and light. He proceeded with the other two and executed the same movement to rid the immediate area of monsters.

'_That was fast. I should wake up early more often.'_ Although he inwardly shuddered at the thought, he pushed on to look around for any more enemies. Just beyond the giant tree root to his right he saw more bokoblins, but this time they were awake. Link silently thanked his better judgment of quietly killing the others and made his way to the platform. Link was no coward, far from it. But lately, the bokoblins would all ways seem to carry a monster horn around on their person, so running in and swinging wildly would be counted as suicide, so Link just stuck to sneaking around. As he scouted he noticed an oddly shaped cadge. As he made his way over, he realized there was something inside. A very familiar animal-plant-thing, in fact.

"Machi?" Link called softly to the sleeping Kikwi, as to not draw attention his way.

" Kewwwwww...?" Machi yawned. "OH HEY,GUY! THANK GOODNESS ITS YOU! NOW YOU CAN SAVE ME!"

As soon as Link moved to shush him, horns blared and battle cries could be heard.

"Just my luck."

* * *

A soft, but audible rumble made itself known at the sealed grounds as Groose worked on his marvelous creation.

"uh-oh it seems ugly's gettin' a bit grumpy and that pipsqueak ain't here to shut him up. Better go tell granny." he said as he ran past the stone slab doors of the temple.


End file.
